Within This Perfect Town
by RandomGG25
Summary: In the small town of Star's Hollow, everything seems perfect. But when a freak storm hits, secrets will come out that not everyone will be able to believe.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the wish to be Amy Sherman Palladino. That would be so cool! I could meet all the stars of the show, and be friends with them, and finally have a life! Sorry, no more random tangents. I promise.

It was just another day in Star's Hollow, Connecticut. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the people were gossiping, the town Celebratory Committee was getting ready for a festival, Miss Patty was 'teaching' a dance class, and Lorelai Gilmore was in Luke's diner getting coffee. Now to any person in town they would say that this day was normal. And that is the way it started out anyway, as most things do. But what would soon happen would change everything.

A/N: Okay I know this is super short, (Hahaha like super tight) but keep going it might make sense to you. Any suggestions as to what the twist of fate should be? Oh also this is set sometime in the fifth season. I haven't worked out all the details yet.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Sorry I took a long time to update my pathetic first chapter. I had to wait for the right inspiration. I'm weird that way. Anyway I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I envy those who do. Mainly Amy Sherman Palladino.**

_God that man looks good in a tight pair of jeans._ Lorelai thought to herself as she walked up to the counter, where Luke was turned around getting a coffee pot. Lorelai stood there staring and daydreaming, completely oblivious to the fact that Luke had turned around and was staring back at her with a smirk a mile wide on his face. "Like what you see?" He said. "What? Oh. Definitely..."(Okay, I just had to add this in here. This is the correct way to spell definitely, not defiantly. That is a word but it has a different meaning.) She said giving a mischievous grin. He grinned back and placed a coffee cup in front of her. Taylor suddenly ran into the diner and started yelling. "Attention everyone! Attention! There is an emergency town meeting tonight at 8:30! Attendance is mandatory!" He yelled. "What are you gonna do if someone doesn't show up Taylor, huh? You gonna hunt them down, drag them to the town meeting?" Luke asked. "Do not make light of this Lucas this serious matter that we have at hand here!" Taylor replied stomping out of the diner. "Hmm... that's odd I wonder what the town meeting is about." I wondered out loud. "Probably something stupid. Remember last year there was an emergency town meeting about 'The Festival of Living Art'?" He replied. "Hmm. Your right. Oh crap, I gotta get going. I'll be here at six tonight okay? Bye." She said leaning over the counter to kiss him goodbye. They kissed and he waved goodbye to her. BOOM! He looked up at the sky as he heard thunder. He hoped there wasn't a storm coming. It wasn't often that there storms blowing in Star's Hollow. Of course if there was one is was really bad.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I know thtat it is really short but right now I'm toying with ideas and will probably update once I get back form my church retreat in the mountains. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter Three

I finally updated this. I have been on an updating spree today. I wasn't sure whether or not to update this since I kind of got bad reviews on it. But I'm bored and I don't feel like updating any of my other stories or starting a new one. So I just want to say that I kinda forgot about this story and right now I'm just gonna wing it. Oh I also wanted say that this is in season five before Rory and Logan started going out but after she broke up with Dean. So I'll say after 'Emily Says "Hello"'. For those of you who don't know episode names that is the episode in which Emily goes on a date, Lorelai has lunch with Chris and Rory, and Luke pretends not to be jealous. Okay, enjoy this.

It was yet another tiring day at Yale for Rory Gilmore. She was sitting in her room studying when she heard Paris and Doyle in the next room being really loud. If you get what I'm saying. _This is ridiculous!_ Rory thought to herself. Then suddenly she heard a really loud scream. _That's it! I have got to get out of here! I'm going home._ Rory picks up her books and some laundry and storms out to the common room and yells to Paris that she's leaving. _I need some coffee. I know just the place to get it._

As Rory's Prius pulled up at Luke's diner, it started to rain a little. _That's odd._ Rory thought. _It hasn't rained in Star's Hollow since the great storm of '99. It's probably just some freak storm. _Rory thought as she entered the diner.

"Rory!" Luke called to her.

"Hey Luke!" Rory said sitting.

"What are you doing in town?" Luke asked putting a coffee cup down on the counter in front of her.

"Oh, Paris was being loud and I couldn't study." She says as Luke pours her coffee.

"Well it's good to see you. Your mom will be glad to see you too." He told her.

"Yeah I really miss her. We haven't seen that much of each other lately." She said.

"I know. She misses you too. Are staying tonight?" Luke asked the Yalie.

"I'm not sure. I might. I don't want to invade you guys' plans." Rory said politely.

"You want be. We 're just gonna watch some movies, and Lorelai's gonna eat all of the food in the eastern hemisphere. You should stay." He said.

"Okay maybe I will." She said smiling.

Just then some lightning cracked just outside the diner. It was immediately followed by thunder, and then the rain started pouring from the sky. It started coming down pretty hard.

"Wow the weather suddenly got bad outside." Luke said.

"Yeah it was only raining a little when I came in." Rory stated.

"Well, no one else is here but you I might as well close up for the day, I doubt anyone else will come in today. I'm gonna check the weather report on the radio okay?" Luke asked.

"That's fine." Rory told him but then saw someone approaching the diner.

"Hey Luke…Isn't that?" Rory asked.

"This is a severe Thunderstorm Warning for the following areas: Star's Hollow, Bridgeport, Hartford, and Litchfield. Yes folks you heard right, a thunderstorm warning. It's been about five years since we've have a storm of this severity it could last anytime between two hours to two days. It's relatively calm now so if you have somewhere to go, you better go now." The radio personality said.

"Rory, you've got to stay here." Luke said. Then he noticed who was coming in the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

TBC

**I hope you like the cliffhanger ending. I hope you like it. Who do you think it should be? Tell me what you think. YOU MUST REVIEW! Okay, does anyone else ever notice that it never once, in the history of Gilmore girls, has rained in Star's Hollow. It did rain in New Haven on the episode 'Girls in Bikinis, Boys Doin The Twist'. I'm kinda playing off that. So for those of you not inside my head that means that it's like a magical force kind of when it rains. You'll follow later. **


	4. Chapter Four

Wow. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. You gave me really positive feedback and that is what I needed to continue with this story so thanks. It was quite odd I was just thinking that I wasn't going to continue it, and then I checked my E-mails and I had nine E-mails with positive reviews. I was so happy. So I thank you to those who enjoy this story, and hope that others do too. So here's the next chapter.

Oh! I almost forgot to add that I knew all along who it was going to be coming into the diner, I was just seeing how many people thought it should be that person. Okay for real here it is.

_Previously:_

"Hey Luke…Isn't that?" Rory asked.

"This is a severe Thunderstorm Warning for the following areas: Star's Hollow, Bridgeport, Hartford, and Litchfield. Yes folks you heard right, a thunderstorm warning. It's been about five years since we've had a storm of this severity. it could last anytime between two hours to two days. It's relatively calm now so if you have somewhere to go, you better go now." The radio personality said.

"Rory, you've got to stay here." Luke said. Then he noticed who was coming in the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

It was at that moment that Luke noticed that the young man was holding a small bundle in his arms. "Is that-?" Luke asked puzzled.

"Luke this is your great-nephew Jacob Lucas Mariano." Jess told a shocked Luke.

"_You_ have a baby?" Rory asked in shock.

"Yes." He answered.

"I, I, I'll be right back. I gotta go – do, something." Luke said going upstairs.

"So, what are you doing back in town?" Rory asked Jess shyly.

"I have to talk to Luke about something, I need his help." Jess told her.

"Oh." Rory said.

Meanwhile Luke was up in his apartment talking to Lorelai on the phone.

"Dragonfly Inn, this is Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai."

"Hey! Have you heard the weather report? It's getting crazy out there."

"Yeah I know. Rory's here you know."

"She is? Oh I'm glad, I couldn't get a hold of her. I'll come over when I get off."

"Guess who else showed up at the diner?"

"I don't know, who?"

"Jess. And his son."

"Jess has a kid?"

"Yep. Jacob Lucas Mariano."

"He named him after you that's really sweet."

"Yeah I guess. Hey, what time do you get off work?"

"In about ten minutes, Why?"

"Because I don't want you out in this terrible storm. It's going to get worse soon."

"I'm gonna leave right now. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

As Luke hung up the phone he heard.

"Aww, that was sweet Uncle Luke." Jess said.

"What is it exactly that you want?" Luke asked him.

"Look, I need your help." Jess said shuffling his feet and looking down.

"I knew it. You want me to take Jacob from you don't you. Let me guess you can't _handle_ the pressure, It's harder than you thought it would be, and now your leaving him here. Now I will take care of him because he's family and that's what you do, but I just want to say that if you had been responsible you wouldn't have gotten yourself into this situation." Luke ranted.

"You know what, you don't know anything about my life, or what I've been doing the past few years. So don't judge ME okay?" Jess said storming down the stairs. He picked Jake up and started to open the door.

"Jess, wait!" Luke yelled.

Jess stopped, but didn't turn around.

"If you want to leave, that's fine. Just wait until the storms over, okay?" Luke told him.

"Fine. But when the storm has passed I'm gone." Jess said coming over to a table and then sitting down.

"Good. Rory, I called your mom, and she's on her way over." Luke said.

"Great." Rory said.

It was going to be a long night.

TBC 

**Okay I hope you like it so far. I am obviously still working on this story and there will be more chapters. Please review.**

**Up next: Lorelai comes to the diner, and we learn why Jess came back to Star's Hollow.**


	5. Chapter Five

So here's the next chapter. I have decided to do a recap before this chapter because the fic is similar to another I am writing called Snowstorms and Secrets.

**Set during season five.**

Rory couldn't study, so she came to Star's Hollow to visit. First she stopped at Luke's for some coffee, and then a horrible storm started brewing and Jess showed up with his son Jake. Then Luke and Jess had an argument, and Jess wanted to leave. Luke persuaded him to stay until the storm was over. Lorelai is on her way over.

About ten minutes later Lorelai arrived at the diner. She was soaking wet and dripping all over the floor.

"Wow. It's crazy out there." She said to a silent Jess and Rory who were staring at anything but each other.

"Okay then." She said after their lack of response.

Then Luke walked down the stairs and saw Lorelai. "Hey. I didn't know you were here." He said going over to her and giving her a kiss.

"Yeah I just got here and started chatting up the space cadets over here." Lorelai told him.

"Uh huh." He replied. "You want to go upstairs and change?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Lorelai replied.

Luke and Lorelai headed up the stairs and left Jess and Rory to the silence of the deserted diner.

Upstairs

"Well, this is going to be a really long and weird night." Lorelai stated. "Have they been down there like that the whole time?"

"Yeah after Jess and I got into a fight." He said.

"Already? That was fast. What did you fight about?" She asked putting on one of Luke's flannel shirts.

"Well, it wasn't really a fight he said he needed my help. Then I was like, 'you want me to take care of Jacob for you don't you?' and then I just sorta went off on him. I feel kinda bad about it now. I didn't give him a chance to talk." Luke said disappointed in himself.

"It's okay. You can try talking to him again." Lorelai told him soothingly.

"Yeah I guess." He said walking downstairs with her.

When they got downstairs, twenty minutes later, they found Rory and Jess kissing.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked.

"Um…" Rory said.

TBC

Okay I know that this was short but I don't have that much time to write an incredible chapter. In the next chapter, however, I will tell what happened leading up to Jess and Rory kissing. Please review.


	6. Chapter Six

Okay last time I left off with Rory and Jess making out. I know you're all wondering how that happened. Okay, for the sake of time let's say that Luke and Lorelai were upstairs for a longer time than twenty minutes. But before that I wanna go back into time a little bit further.

"Rory, you've got to stay here." Luke said. Then he noticed who was coming in the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

It was at that moment that Luke noticed that the young man was holding a small bundle in his arms. "Is that-?" Luke asked puzzled.

"Luke this is your great-nephew Jacob Lucas Mariano." Jess told a shocked Luke.

"_You_ have a baby?" Rory asked in shock.

"Yes." He answered.

"I, I, I'll be right back. I gotta go – do, something." Luke said going upstairs.

"So, what are you doing back in town?" Rory asked Jess shyly.

"I have to talk to Luke about something, I need his help." Jess told her.

"Oh." Rory said.

Luke went upstairs to his apartment.

"So Rory, You look good." Jess told her.

"Yeah?" Rory asked hopefully then quickly changed her tone. "Uh thanks." She said looking at the floor. "You look good too." _Stupid. Stupid. Why did you tell him that! He's going to think you still like him! You just broke up with Dean, get a hold of yourself! Well, now I'm available it wouldn't be like last time. What am I saying? He left me I should be upset with him. _

Jess was staring at her with a smirk as she internally debated herself. "You okay there Rory?" He said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. So what have you been up to?" Rory asked. Then slapped her forehead. "I mean besides the obvious." Rory added gesturing wildly with her arms.

Jess chuckled and smirked. "I'm the manager of a bookstore, and I'm saving up for community college." He told her.

"You got your GED?" Rory asked surprised.

Jess nodded.

"Wow, Jess I'm really proud of you!" Rory exclaimed jumping out of her seat and giving Jess a hug. After a minute she backed off, realizing what she was doing.

"Look I'm gonna go and talk to Luke." Jess said. "Could you watch Jake for a second?" He asked her.

Rory nodded and watched as Jess went upstairs.

-----later, when Luke and Lorelai are upstairs-----

Jess and Rory are still seated at the table.

"So, Jess you wanna tell me what that was about?" Rory asked

"Why do you care?" Jess asked.

"Because you're upset." Rory said.

"So why does it matter to you if I'm upset? You should be happy to see me upset after the way I treated you." Jess said looking away.

"Yeah, well, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. We could try being friends." Rory suggested.

"Sure, I guess. It'll make things easier." He said looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah." Rory said breaking his gaze. "So, what was that about?" She said.

"I tried to talk to him, because I need his help, but he wouldn't let me get out what I wanted to tell him. He thought that I just wanted to leave Jake here with him, but I don't." Jess said, looking a little upset.

Rory puts her hand on his knee to comfort him. "What were you going to ask him?" Rory asked.

"I wanted to know if- Look, okay, I got evicted from my apartment because Jake is a really loud crier. So I was wondering if I could stay here for a little while one of my friends finds me a new place to live." Jess told her.

"Oh, Jess I'm so sorry. Just try talking to him again. I'm sure he'll listen, I bet my mom will make him listen." Rory tells him.

"Yeah you're right Rory." He says looking up to meet her gaze. They sat there for a few minutes staring off into each other's eyes then someone, they weren't really sure who, leaned in and suddenly they were kissing. It wasn't long before Luke and Lorelai interrupted them.

TBC 

**I know, still rather short. But I have my reasoning. The next chapter will be longer. I had a hard time writing this because I was getting parts confused with my other story I'm writing which is very similar, Snowstorms and Secrets, okay that's my mini-rant for now. Please review!**


End file.
